The Three Mobians in: Gents Without Cents
by OtakuDanny
Summary: A short Sonic/Powerpuff Girls crossover story of my all-time favorite Three Stooges episode, Gents without Cents. NIAGARA FALLS! Slowly I turn...And step by step...Inch by inch! Rated E 10 for Mild violence.


The Three Mobians in: Gents Without Cents

By Danny Emory

One day, Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic were practicing the routine.

" Pick it up again at Page 9" said Shadow. Then they started the routine.

" AHA! Slowly I turn...And step by step...inch by inch..." But then they were interrupted by that loud tappin upstairs. The Three Mobians are frustrated.

" Again for the fifth time!" Shadow said angrily.

" The minute we get to that inch by inch line, Something always happened!" Knuckles said. Then the chandler hits Sonic on the top of the head. Then Sonic finally had enough.

" That's the last straw!" Sonic said.

" Come on! We're going upstairs and kill those guys!" Shadow said.

" You bet we do!" Sonic said and grabs a baseball bat. " I'll hit them on their heads! And-" Then Sonic accidentally hits the bat Shadow on the head. Shadow took the bat.

" See that?" Shadow said, clutching his fist. Sonic looked at his fist and Shadow hits him with a baseball bat. Knuckles laughed.

" Ha ha ha ha ha! See that?" Knuckles said.

" Come on! We'd better get going!" Shadow said, grabbing Knuckles on his head. " You too, Ran-in-the-face!" said Shadow and grabs Sonic. They went out the door. Sonic got hit at the wall and went out the door. At upstairs, They heard the music. " This is the place." Shadow said.

" I'll show them!" Sonic said.

" Shut up! I'll bash their heads, I'll gouge their eyeballs, I'll pummel them! And if there is a big, muscular guy here, You take care of him." Shadow said and both Sonic and Knuckles were scared at one point. When they opened the door and stepped in, There were three girls, dancing. One was a girl with red hair with a bow on her head, The other was a girl with blonde hair and twin pigtails, and the last one was a girl with black hair. The Three Mobians were surprised as the girls kept on dancing.

" I bet they do a great job on dancing." Sonic said. Shadow couldn't care. Sonic then walked up to the record player and stared at the record, playing while his head started spinning. Shadow stopped it. And when the girls were finished dancing, They saw The Three Mobians.

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" Said the red-haired girl.

" Well, We came here to break your necks." Knuckles said.

" Oh yeah?" said the three girls, rolling up their sleeves. But Sonic stopped him.

" Wait a minute! We were downstairs-" said Sonic.

" And we were practicing-" said Shadow.

" And we heard noises and-" said Knuckles.

" And the chandler hit my head." said Sonic.

" Oh my! What an awful lump!" said the blonde-haired girl. Sonic blushed.

" That's no lump. That's my head." said Sonic.

" Oh. We're sorry." said the blonde-haired girl.

" I'm glad! Otherwise, we would've met!" Sonic giggled.

" I'm Shadow." said Shadow.

" I'm Knuckles!" said Knuckles.

" And I'm Sonic!" said Sonic. The girls giggled.

" Hello, Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic! Meet Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." said Blossom.

" How do you do?" they all said. Sonic smiled.

" Oh boy! Somebody's gonna get married...I hope..." Sonic blushed. Then the boys combed their fur.

" So you boys are actors?" said Buttercup.

" Yeah, It's sort of a thing." said Knuckles.

" It's our big thing." said Sonic.

" Yeah, It's the best stuff we can ever do. But there's only one line that we practiced! We'll show ya!" Then they grab out their scripts. " Pick it up again at Page 9." said Shadow. Then the routine begins again.

" Ah! Slowly we turn...And step by step...Inch by inch..." said Shadow and Knuckles said. But the routine was interrupted again when Sonic fell into the bathtub.

" You numbskull!" Shadow said angrily.

" Yeah, If we ever get pass that Inch by inch line, We would've done better!" said Knuckles. Then they threw their scripts on the ground, angrily.

" Why ya sitting in there for?!" said Shadow.

" So it shouldn't been tough lost, I'm taking bath!" said Sonic.

" A bath!" said Shadow.

" Yeah!" said Sonic. Then Shadow and Knuckles decided to join in.

" Move over!" And they took a bath. Later, they're in Mr. Manny's office to perform. The music starts and The Three Mobians began to sing.

_We didn't come to borrow any money,_

_We didn't come to borrow any dough,_

_We didn't come to borrow any trouble,_

_We just come here to say "Hello!"_

_Oh! Hello to you, Mr. Manny!_

_Just as we were short, we are so fanny!_

_We just come back from alabamy!_

_We just come here to say "Hello!"_

_Sonic: Oh boy, You said it!_

_All: We just come here to say "Hello!"_

_Sonic: And don't forget it!_

_All: We just come here to say "Hello!"_

_Sonic: And I'm a-[Face covered by Shadow and Knuckles]_

_Shadow and Knuckles: Hellooooooooo!_

The Song ended.

" Hello!" Sonic smiled and waved.

" Good-bye!" said Mr. Manny.

" Now don't be hasty, Mr. Manny. The best has yet to come!" Shadow said and the music start again.

_Shadow: This is a sad, sad story..._

_Sonic and Knuckles: Boo hoo hoo hoo!_

_Shadow: Of a boy and all his glory!_

_Sonic and Knuckles: Boo hoo hoo hoo!_

_All: He could...Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-a-one-a-one-a-one-a-_

_Sonic: Bay rum._

_All: Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay!_

_Knuckles: Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Oh my! Oh please! Oh my!_

_All: Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay!_

_Sonic: Rat-ta-too-a-push 'em up! Rat-ta-too-a-push 'em up!_

_All: Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay!_

_Shadow: Rat-ta-too-a-Yahoo! Rat-ta-too-a-Yahoo! Rat-ta-too-a-Yahoo! Aaah! Devolve and determined!_

_All: Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-lay-lay! Rat-ta-too-_

Music stopped as Sonic, bumped Knuckles.

" Spread out!" Shadow said. " Now come the climax!" Shadow said again. And The routine starts once again.

" AHA! Slowly I turn..." said Shadow and Knuckles.

"Rat-ta-too-lay-lay!" said Sonic, stepping back.

" ...And step by step...inch by inch..." But the routine was interrupted again when Sonic fall down.

" I fall down!" Sonic smiled and waved. Sonic gets up and got his hand caught in the spit pot.

" And now you had to kill the act." said Shadow. Sonic tried to get his hand out.

" I couldn't help it! It slipped!" said Sonic.

" Look, we're sorry, Mr. Manny. It's just that-" But Sonic hits the spit pot at Shadow by accident and got his hands. Without said, Shadow took his anger out on Sonic.

" Hey, Break it up! Break it up!" said Mr. Manny.

" Look, we're sorry, Mr. Manny. You see, Every single this imbecile—" But was interrupted when the lady told Mr. Manny that the show will start at the boat dock.

" Mr. Manny, Your show is now starting at the boat dock." said the lady.

" Thank you, Miss, I'll be there." said Mr. Manny as the lady left. " Sorry, boys. I'm in a big hurry now. Better see me again some other time." Mr. Manny said. But Shadow had an idea.

" Say, Mr. Manny? Why can't we have show at the dock? We'll slay 'em..." said Shadow.

" ...We'll kill them..." said Knuckles.

" ...We'll annihilate them!" said Sonic.

" Okay. I'll give you boys a chance. But you better be good!" said Mr. Manny.

" Yes sir! Okay, We're on our to the boat dock!" said Shadow and they did. At the boat dock, The Three Mobians' routine finally begin. Sonic walked passed by Shadow and looked at him.

" Hiya, pal!" said Sonic. Shadow was surprised.

" You call me pal? Boy I haven't heard that name for years! You know, Bub? I was a chump like you!" said Shadow.

" Oh congratulations!" said Sonic.

" Ah, But it wasn't always. I can look back at the day when I was a very happy married man...And one day, that rat came and took away all happiness here. I'll never forget that day. I just got home from the graveyard shift...and there was a note on the window." said Shadow.

" What did it say?" said Sonic.

" Oh it was one of those cold-blooded notes. _Dear Shadow, I'm running away with Knuckles._ And then that day, I thought I find that rat and took him down and my revenge! Now on with the chase...Miami, Dallas, New Arlen! Then I come face-to-face with the rat that in this place...It was in Niagara falls...Niagara falls! Slowly I turn...And step by step...inch by inch...I walked up to him and I smacked him, I punched him, I hit him, I tear him to pieces, and I knocked him down!" Shadow said as he punched Sonic down. Sonic got up.

" Oh take it easy, kid! Take it easy!" said Sonic.

" Sorry, kid. It's that word, _Niagara Falls_, every time I tell you, It falls me apart." said Shadow.

" Ungrateful, that's what it is. How do you like that guys? I said Hello, pal, and met up, and tell him Niagara falls-" said Sonic.

" NIAGARA FALLS!" said Shadow. Sonic was shocked that he said that.

" Woop woop woop woop woop woop!" said Sonic.

" Slowly I turn!...And step by step...Inch by Inch! I smacked him, I punched him, I hit him, I tear him to pieces, and I knocked him down!" Shadow yelled as he punched Sonic down. Sonic gets up again.

" Oh now Take it easy. Take it easy." said Sonic.

" It's that women. I'll kill her...and him...Blood?" Then Shadow looks down. " AAAHHH!" Shadow screamed. Sonic jumped. " RIVERS OF BLOOD! POOL OF BLOOD! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! BLOOD!" Shadow shouted. Sonic laughs nervously and brushed himself until he bumped into Knuckles.

" Pardon me, pal." said Sonic.

" Do you call me pal?" said Knuckles. Sonic jumped. " Boy, I haven't heard that name for years." said Knuckles.

" You too? Haven't you got any friends either?" said Sonic.

" That's what I was telling! The dirty rat! He tried to take her away from me! Ah, He couldn't! So he trailed me-" said Knuckles.

" To Pittsburgh?" said Sonic.

" Yes." said Knuckles. Sonic jumped again.

" And then you went to Miami, New Arlen and Dallas?" said Sonic.

" Yes, Yes! But how did you know?!" said Knuckles.

" You'd be surprised." said Sonic as he's laying on the floor. " And then he caught you in Niagara Falls." said Sonic.

" NIAGARA FALLS!" said Knuckles. Sonic was shocked again that he said that again. " Slowly I turn!...and step by step...inch by inch! And I picked him up and I smacked him, I punched him, I hit him, I tear him to pieces, and I knocked him down!" said Knuckles as he punched Sonic down. " What have I done? Blood! Oh! BLOOD!" said Knuckles as he saw Shadow. " You!" said Knuckles.

" Oh, There you are, Knuckles!" said Shadow. They walked up to each other, but shook hands.

" Hiya, pal!" said both Shadow and Knuckles.

" I almost caught up with you in Pittsburgh!" Shadow laughed.

" Go ahead! Tell him what happened!" said Sonic.

" Forget it! It's past history!" said Knuckles.

" Why, you cowards! You're afraid to say Niagara Falls!" said Sonic.

" NIAGARA FALLS!" said Shadow and Knuckles.

" Woof! Aaah!" said Sonic.

" Slowly we turn! And step by step...inch by inch!" said Shadow and Knuckles as they chase Sonic. The routine finally ended. Everyone was pleased.

" That was pretty good!" said Blossom.

" Yeah, even though they're actors!" said Buttercup. Just then, A lady arrived with a letter.

" Mr. Manny, This letter arrived." She said. Mr. Manny reads the letter.

" _Car having problems. can't make it to the show today. Sorry._" Mr. Manny sighed. The Three Mobians walked up to Mr. Manny.

" Well, Mr. Manny?" said Shadow.

" Boys, I'm in trouble. How am I suppose to do the show today?" said Mr. Manny.

" Don't worry, Mr. Manny. The best has yet to come. We'll all go on!" said Shadow.

" Yeah! We'll dance!" said Bubbles.

" Certainly! We'll give them a show!" said Sonic. Mr. Manny accept that.

" Alright! Let's do it!" said Mr. Manny. Then they got ready. First, The girls did their dance performance. Now, It's The Three Mobians' time to shine. The curtain opens as there are The Three Mobians, sleeping.

" Attention!" said the sergeant. The boys got up. " Men, This is mission is a big mission. But as one as I volunteered won't come back." said the sergeant. The boys were shocked. " So If you see a man who can do it, Step forward." said the sergeant. Shadow and Knuckles took a step back, leaving Sonic behind. " Thank you, my boy." said the sergeant.

" Thank you for what, sir?" said Sonic.

" For dying to your country." said the sergeant. Sonic jumped. " Now take this message to the Colonel. Now you go over to Skeleton pass, over Murder meadows, and across No Man's land. Then you follow to Poison creek, and head that way to Dead man's Glutch. Now saddle a horse and be on your way." said the sergeant.

" Yes, sir!" said Sonic and walked away.

" I'll make sure the message is sent." said the sergeant and left. Just then, the music start. Knuckles looks with the binoculars.

" There he goes! He's at enemies' territory! He's crossing No Man's Land! Look at him, riding down like a bullet! Oh no! He's down! They got him!" said Knuckles. Shadow looked with the binoculars.

" No, His horse is getting up now. Look at him, riding down a bullet! He's riding! He's riding! He's riding!" shouted Shadow. Just then, Sonic runs back in.

" Hey, fellas! How do you saddle a horse?" said Sonic. Everyone laughed and applause. The Three Mobians bow down.

" Ah, boys! That was swell! You're in my new show! Meet me at broad way tonight!" said Mr. Manny and left.

" Oh boy! Broad Way! A break at last! Well, girls, It was nice, knowing you! See ya again sometimes!" said Shadow and The boys turn around. But then...

" Oh yeah?!" said the girls and clunked The Three Mobians on their heads. On the road, they got married and we're asleep. Just then, a truck honk and the girls The Three Mobians were shocked as Shadow turned the wheel.

" Hey, Where are we?" asked Shadow.

" I don't know!" said Sonic.

" Well, get up there and tell us where we are!" said Shadow. Sonic got out of the car to check.

" I'll go too." said Bubbles and got out. Sonic looked at the sign. " Where are we, dear?" said Bubbles.

" Goslow." said Sonic.

" Goslow?" said Bubbles and looked up the sign that says _Go Slow._ " Silly, It's says _Go Slow._" said Bubbles. Then they look back at the sign that says _25 miles to Niagara Falls._ They went back to the car.

" Hey, What does that sign say?" said Shadow.

" 25 miles to Niagara Falls." Sonic said accidentally.

" Niagara Falls!" said Shadow, Knuckles and the girls. Sonic jumped again. " Slowly we turn..." they said.

" Aaah! Don't do that." said Sonic.

" And step by step...Inch by Inch..." And they started chasing Sonic down.

" Woop woop woop woop woop!" said Sonic as he dashed down.

**THE END**

Sonic The Hedgehog © Yuji Naka

Powerpuff Girls © Craig McCracken

The Three Stooges © Ted Healy

-Danny Emory

11/12/2013


End file.
